


The Chosen

by WestonTheHeretic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Recreational Drug Use, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestonTheHeretic/pseuds/WestonTheHeretic
Summary: When Katara arrives at Ba Sing Se University, she expects her brother to be the same old annoying asshat he was back home. She expects the overload of coursework and long sleepless nights. What she doesn't expect, however, is how a chance meeting with a homeless boy and his gigantic dog could throw their lives into a stream of paranormal chaos.With newfound abilities, new friends, and the help of a wise old man, five young men and women will learn to face the greatest challenges the world has to throw at them.And they thought college was hard.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to the first thing I've written in a good twelve years. I've been reading Zukka fics for months now because apparently they're my OTP, but I also understand that I'm probably insanely behind the times given that the last thing I wrote was for fanfiction.net (Yeah. I'm that old.) 
> 
> A couple things before we begin here.
> 
> There will be heavy subject matter in this story. I don't honestly know which triggers to list here so I listed the obvious ones, and I'll list more as it goes on if needed.
> 
> I only watched A:TLA, I've never seen Legend of Korra, or read the manga, but given that this is an AU fic, I feel it's probably of little importance. 
> 
> This will burn fairly slow. I like a long journey, and I hope that if you're reading this, you do too. I will try to be as consistent as I can with updates if this story is enjoyed by anyone.
> 
> My HTML may be off. If so, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

_The Spirits were tricky._

__

__

_Architects of the Universe and Masters of Fate, these otherworldly beings bend the will of the worlds to their whim, bringing bane to those who would do harm, and boon to those worthy of saving. Gifts from the spirits were rare, and given only to those who needed them the most._

____

_A young boy, falling from a great height, trying to save an animal from certain death. A strong wind, guiding him back to where he stood. He would always be able to jump higher and run faster than the other children._

_____ _

_A motherless child, running from her home and onto a frozen pond, the ice cracking and shattering beneath her feet. A torrent of water that ejects her before she freezes to death. Whenever she was angry, the air around her would become cold._

______ _ _

_A scared, blind girl trapped by a bear when she wandered too far from home. The earth swallowing the bear whole before it could maul her. She could always feel the vibrations in the ground._

_______ _ _ _

_A boy too young to be objectified. Skin sliding against skin and a fierce fire that engulfs the room in rage and panic. He would never go cold at night again._

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_Unfortunately, however, when the Spirits give something away, they expect something in return. The world is not as in balance as we'd like to believe._

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

\--- 

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

“Sokka!” a bounding mass of blue, black, and hair came barreling toward him, and before he'd even had a chance to react two (surprisingly strong for her size) arms crushed his ribcage in what would pass for assault in most cities. He promptly did not squeak like a mouse. 

_______ _ _ _

“Fuck, Katara!” he cried through clenched teeth, half of his sandwich falling out of the bread and onto the ground along with a fair amount of his coffee. Sacrilege. 

_______ _ _ _

“It's so good to see you!” she continued, as if she wasn't cutting off his air supply. She definitely inherited their dad's strength. He relented, and hugged her back. She was his sister after all, and after a year and a half of not seeing one another, he could let the coffee incident slide. Once.

_______ _ _ _

“It's good to see you too kiddo.”

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Ba Sing Se University was enormous. People from all over the world ventured to the school to study various subjects, and a degree from the prestigious academy almost guaranteed you a job in your field of interest. Sokka himself had gained access to the school and was studying mechanical engineering, which came as no surprise to Katara who had spent most of their childhood being subject to the varying forms of torture that were her brother’s “inventions". Although she couldn't help the sense of pride she felt when she saw him now, leading her around the school and telling her bits and pieces of what he's been learning. The passion that he'd had before mom passed was now back in his voice after years of broken smiles and forced responsibilities. 

_______ _ _ _

Katara had come to the school to study medicine. The medical programs at BSSU were outstanding and her scholarship had covered most of her expenses, but she would be lying if she had said that half of the reason that she was here wasn't because she missed her brother. Katara and Sokka had been through many hardships in their lives, and without him there, her home started to feel less like…home. She loved their grandmother Kanna, and she was very grateful to the woman for raising them as her own. But Kanna was older now. She was tired, and she deserved a break. The town they lived in was a tight-knit community, and Katara trusted them all to take care of her in their absence. The goodbyes were tearful, but sitting here now, Katara knew that she had made the right decision. She'd call Kanna later on that night and tell her everything.

_______ _ _ _

“And this is the quad!” Sokka beamed as he shoved open a pair of glass doors. She followed behind him and stopped at the sight.

_______ _ _ _

“Holy…”

_______ _ _ _

The amphitheater-like outdoor food court was swimming with students. Stone benches and tables with intricate brocading and the school's insignia sat in the pit of a circular staircase that led up to a cornucopia of cultural food stands, offering whatever you could imagine. Trees adorned the sides of the building, creating a courtyard-esque atmosphere complete with flower gardens and well tended grounds. A young man played guitar in a corner while a few others played hackey sack in the yard. People were eating, doing their homework, and one girl even had an easel set up, painting a still life of the scene before her. It was like a scene out of a movie.

_______ _ _ _

“Sokka this is…” she started, but her brother cut her off. Typical.

_______ _ _ _

“Amazing, right?” She couldn't even bring herself to be annoyed at his interruption. It was gorgeous. She took note of all the different people she saw. Coexisting peacefully. It was such a stark contrast to the stories she had heard about the war their father fought in. 

_______ _ _ _

“It's incredible.” She replied, still in awe. Sokka grabbed her by the arm, jarring her from her doe-eyed gaze.

_______ _ _ _

“Wait ‘til you try the food.” He said with a smirk before pulling her along with him.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Sokka hadn't been lying about the food. Katara was becoming even more impressed by this place with every step she took. The cultural diversity alone was enough to bring a tear to her eye, but with everything else the school had to offer, she was quickly becoming infatuated. True to style, she jabbed a wonton from Sokka's plate and quickly placed it into her own mouth, chewing through a cloyingly sweet smile.

_______ _ _ _

“Hey! My wonton!” her brother exclaimed, crossing his arms indignantly but failing to hide the smile that played on his lips. He had missed this.

_______ _ _ _

“God these are good.” She said, ignoring his accusatory glances.

_______ _ _ _

“Told ya!” he said, smiling brightly. The two of them sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their full bellies before Sokka spoke again. “How's home by the way?”

_______ _ _ _

“Same as always.” Katara smiled, albeit a bit sadly. It wasn't the same as always. “Everyone in town asked me to say hello when I saw you. Bato is going to stay with Gran-Gran until Dad gets back.”

_______ _ _ _

“That's good." He mused, “Bato's always been like another son to her. I'm sure she'll be glad to have family around.”

_______ _ _ _

“Yeah...” she replied wistfully, the unasked question hanging from his lips. Was Kanna still angry with him for leaving?

_______ _ _ _

“Yeah." He said finally. He knew that she was. Kanna knew exactly how to hold a grudge. She was still mad at Hakoda for enlisting in the Navy, and that was 25 years prior. If she could be mad at her own son for 25 years, she could definitely be mad at Sokka until he graduated. He didn't have long to think about the matter however before Katara gave a questioning glance to something behind him.

_______ _ _ _

“What is that guy doing?” she asked. Sokka turned around and looked at what she was staring at. He didn't even notice the guy at first. What he did notice, however, was the giant, white, 200 pound Tibetan Mastiff that accompanied him. The dog could easily kill them all, and Sokka caught glances of people staring as the much smaller guy with tattoos on his hands (and scalp, for fuck's sake) dug some pizza crusts out of a trash can. Sokka sighed heavily. He knew where this was going.

_______ _ _ _

“Katara…” he said warningly.

_______ _ _ _

“Sokka…” she mocked his tone as she got up from their table.

_______ _ _ _

“Katara, don't go over there, that dog could eat you.” Sokka plead, knowing that she wouldn't listen.

_______ _ _ _

“Oh please,” she said sarcastically “he looks friendly enough. Besides, you don't have to follow me if you don't want to.” He absolutely had to follow her. And she knew that. Manipulative. Definitely Kanna's granddaughter. 

_______ _ _ _

“Oh fine!” he huffed, defeated. “Let's go meet homeless boy and his pet monster.”

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

\--- 

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

The homeless boy's name was Aang, the monster in question, Appa, whose tail hadn't quit wagging since they met somebody new. He wasn't at all what he seemed he would be, Sokka had to admit, a very charismatic and personable character who just seemed to be down on his luck. He couldn't have been older than Katara. Maybe even younger. Sokka listened in as Katara asked him all sorts of questions about his life, which he willingly answered with a smile on his face, as if he hadn't just revealed that he was a homeless, nomadic orphan who had travelled here on foot with his dog from the mountains north of the Kingdom. 

_______ _ _ _

The conversation drove on for the better part of a half hour, Katara telling the boy how their mother had also passed, how their father was in the Navy, and how their grandmother had raised the two of them, and Aang telling them of his days at a monastery where the monks would feed him and give him shelter before he ran away. He wouldn't divulge any further on that topic however. Ultimately Katara offered to feed the boy, and ran to the stands to procure some vegetarian sustenance for him.

_______ _ _ _

“Animals lives are sacred too.” He had said when explaining his upbringing, “Monk Gyatso taught me that.”

_______ _ _ _

“So let me ask you something Aang.” Sokka said after being silent for the better part of the conversation.

_______ _ _ _

“Oh! Sure man!” he said, still smiling widely. Sokka took note of his disheveled appearance. Aside from the fact that he was digging in a dumpster, the kid looked like he was wearing the only thing he owned. For all Sokka knew, he'd been dumpster diving for years.

_______ _ _ _

“Do you have anywhere to live?” he asked, a certain pressure settling in his chest. As much shit as he gave Katara for being a “fixer", he knew he was just as bad, if not substantially worse. Aang's smile faltered a bit, but stayed smiling and steadfast through his reply. 

_______ _ _ _

“Not really,” he said, his tone still uplifting, betraying what he must have felt. “Appa and I usually camp somewhere new each night! Sometimes the places we find are really beautiful!” Of course. Making positives out of negatives. Classic naïve optimism. Sokka felt a little sick to his stomach, a worried grimace falling onto his face.

_______ _ _ _

“Here you go!” Katara bellowed upon her return noting Sokka's anguish as she handed some wontons over to Aang. “What's going on?” she asked, her eyes pointed at her brother as Aang thanked her profusely for the food and slid one to his canine companion. 

_______ _ _ _

“Aang doesn't really have anywhere to stay.” He said, looking at his sister. She returned with an understanding gaze. Sometimes they didn't even have to say anything, they just knew what the other was thinking. Chalk it up to family unity. 

_______ _ _ _

“…’S nodda bg deel" Aang said, mouth too full to form coherent words. Sokka, however, thankfully spoke idiot.

_______ _ _ _

“It kind of is a big deal, Aang.” Said Sokka, a serious tone in his otherwise nonchalant voice. “How old are you?” Aang swallowed before he spoke again, looking between Katara and Sokka a bit nervously.

_______ _ _ _

“Seventeen.” He replied, more like a question. Sokka and Katara shared a determined look. Sokka knew that he shouldn't trust people he had just met on the street, but this seemed like an exception to the rule. This guy…this kid really…was only now on the cusp of adulthood and had already lived through things people three times his age never had to experience. Sokka had been through enough with his sister, and he couldn't imagine taking it in as much stride as the younger boy before him. He had been dealt a shitty hand, and it seemed he was being punished for it. 

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Sokka knew firsthand how it felt. After their mother, Kya, was murdered while Hakoda was overseas, they were devastated. Sokka was 10 and Katara was only 7. Their grandmother picked them up from the police station, and they both cried for their father. They didn't see him for three months afterward. He missed his own wife's funeral. Katara, in a fit of rage, ran away after an argument with Kanna one day shortly after the incident. Sokka followed her when he realized she was leaving and as she came upon the fishing pond, she ran out into the ice. Sokka shouted after her, but she just ran farther in until the ice beneath her began to crack.

_______ _ _ _

He would never forget how helpless he felt as he watched his sister get swallowed by the lake. Ready to throw himself into the freezing depths to save her, he lunged forward, feet falling rapidly as he raced to get her back. As he neared the shattered ice, the water beneath began to bubble and rise. Higher it went until his sister was spit back out, sputtering water and crying in a panic. Sokka raced over and hugged her tight. Vowing never to let her come to harm again.

_______ _ _ _

Kanna was furious upon their return, but ultimately glad that Katara was okay. Sokka begged her to call his dad, desperate to talk with him, share the struggle, ask for help or advice. But he couldn't get through. Hakoda wasn't there and Sokka had never forgiven him for that. He had never forgiven him for leaving Katara and himself to deal with that alone. It wasn't fair. And what was happening to Aang wasn't fair either. He and his sister had each other, and Kanna (even though he hadn't spoken to her more than three times in the last year), but Aang had nobody. 

_______ _ _ _

“Aang,” Sokka levelled him with a gaze and Aang shuffled nervously in his seat. “Would you like to come stay with me?” And just like that, the tension left the young boy's body and a hopeful light jumped into his eyes. Katara gave him that motherly smile that she always did when he did the right thing.

_______ _ _ _

“Can Appa come too!?” Aang asked, a little too excitedly for his own good. And Sokka chuckled and shook his head before uttering the five words that he was sure he would ultimately regret for the rest of his life.

_______ _ _ _

“Sure, Appa can come too.”

_______ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. Please let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it or even if it was trash, I truly just enjoy feedback. Thank you for reading and I'll post the chapters as I complete them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't stop writing after I posted the first chapter, and then I looked on here to see if anyone had even read this yet and to my surprise, many of you had. And a lot of you even seemed to like it which is kinda crazy to me. It honestly means a lot. Thank you.
> 
> Before this next chapter I'd like to disclose a couple more things.
> 
> Firstly, this stort takes place in the same world as A:TLA, but in a significantly more advanced time period. Modern but with less development, if that makes any sense. Ba Sing Se is the epicenter of technological advancement and has the most culturally diverse population.
> 
> Secondly, some of my characterizations may be off. I am by no means an experienced writer but I wanted to dip my foot in the Zukka fandom because they are my babies and they deserve to be happy.
> 
> Thirdly, I realize that there's a lot of center on Katara in the first chapter, but it's more for buildup and introductory purposes. This story will eventually be much more centered on our boys.
> 
> And lastly. I'm giving everybody last names except for Aang (because he was adopted by monks) and Toph (because she brought her own).
> 
> This is a really dialogue-heavy chapter but I really hope you guys continue to enjoy this. And as always constructive criticism is always welcome.

A week had gone by since Katara had arrived at BSSU and she could already feel her brain hemorrhaging from the ungodly load of classwork she had been given. If the first week was any indication of how her eight year pilgrimage to a doctorate was going to be, she could only imagine how tired she would be by the time she actually started practicing medicine. She'd gotten precisely twelve hours and fourteen minutes of sleep since she had stepped foot into the school and she was on her third cup of espresso when she finally sat down to join Aang and Sokka. The boys exchanged a wary glance, Katara sluffing down in the seat across from them.

_“What?”_ she asked, more snappy than intended, the bags under her eyes becoming more apparent in the sunlight. Sokka glared at her, but softened a bit, remembering his first week at Uni. He stayed up for three whole days and ended up crashing out on a foosball table during a party he was invited to. The good old days.

“Katara, you look terrible.” He said, matter-of-factly. She shot him a death glare and he threw his hands up in defense. “I just mean…when was the last time you slept?”

“This workload is insane.” She said, dodging the question. “I have a paper due today that I'm not even halfway finished with yet. Not to mention a lab in Chemistry and an oral report on the importance of sanitation. I'm trying to keep it all together, but honestly…it's a lot.” She looked down dejectedly. She had never done well with failure, and this was an environment that bred it in droves. 

BSSU was known for being the best of the best academically. As such, the classes were notoriously difficult and the professors were undeniably strict. However, Sokka knew from experience that she could do anything if she tried hard enough. He'd watched her survive worse after all. The young boy next to him shifted in his seat, Appa sitting stoically behind him. He had no idea what to say, and Sokka could feel the uncertainty in his eyes as he looked between the siblings.

“I've uh…never been to school.” He began, his tone shaky. “But you seem really smart! I'm sure you can do it if you believe in yourself!” she levelled a glare at him and he recoiled immediately.

“Whoa there tiger, leave him alone.” Sokka said kindly, but firmly. “He's just trying to help.” Katara sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked back at Aang, the fire in her eyes gone.

“You're right. I'm sorry Aang.” She said, apologetically. She laid her head in her arms exhaustedly, “I'm just so _fucking_ tired.” Aang winced at her language but ultimately relaxed.

“Hey it's cool,” he said. “We all get that way sometimes.” He smiled his bright, wide smile and Katara felt a little more at ease. She picked up and chugged the remainder of her espresso, throwing the cup toward the trash can and, surprisingly enough, landing it inside. Aang gushed, Sokka scoffed, Katara laughed. It was the nicest moment she'd had all week.

“So, how have you boys been this week?” she asked, more directed toward Aang, “Settling in okay?” she almost immediately regretted asking when Aang burst into a detailed and speedy explanation of everything that happened since he'd met her.

“It's been great!” he started, “First Sokka took me to his apartment, and it's awesome! It's much cooler than anywhere I've ever camped! Then we went to the store and grabbed some clothes because mine were a little old, and I found this cool rock outside the store that kinda looked like Appa's tooth. I thought it was at first, but then I checked and he had them all, thank the Spirits. Then we played video games, and I wasn't very good, but I'm getting better. Sokka's teaching me how to play this one where…” 

Katara stared blankly at him, trying her best not to zone out, but it became more and more impossible as time went on. After two full minutes, she took pity on herself and asked in the sweetest voice she could muster after seven days of sleep deprivation,

“Aang? How much coffee have you had today?” He stared back at her still grinning.

“None!” She stared incredulously. “I actually don't like coffee too much. I prefer tea…which reminds me! Guess what guys!?”

“What?” the two siblings asked in unison, exhaustion lining their voices.

“I have a job interview today!” Sokka looked surprised, and Katara looked pleased.

“Wait, what?” Sokka exclaimed, “I didn't know you went looking for a job.”

“That's great Aang!” Katara added proudly. “Where is it at?”

“This little tea shop just down the street from here actually. I passed by it yesterday when I was walking Appa.” He explained, “It's run by this really nice old guy who seemed to really like him. He even said I could bring him with me to work!”

“He's going to let you bring your dog…to a tea shop?” Katara asked skeptically.

“To be fair,” Sokka replied “All Appa's done since they came to live with me is lay around. He's a pretty lazy dog.” He was under the distinct impression that Aang was somehow siphoning the energy out of this large animal and using it to sustain his hyperactivity, but that was all just speculation. He couldn't prove anything. Yet. 

“Yeah, Appa's harmless.” Aang added lovingly. Katara had to admit, he was a pretty good dog. She leaned down and scratched behind his ears for good measure.

“Seriously though,” she said, changing the subject, “I don't know how I'm going to make it through this semester, much less the next eight years. This coursework is ridiculous.” Sokka set his cup down, crossing his arms and leaning toward her.

“Let me give you a little bit of advice.” He said. Katara halfway expected some snide, sarcastic remark bit was pleasantly surprised when none came. “I know that you have a big problem with not succeeding, but take it from me, you don't have to get an A in every class to graduate and be a doctor. A ‘C' is still passing, and you won't have to stay awake for a week to get one.”

“A ‘C'?” she asked, feigning offense, “How dare you imply that I would settle for a ‘C'!” Sokka smirked and snorted a laugh joining Katara and Aang's fit of giggles. 

“Seriously though,” he continued, “Some of these classes are just bullshit credits. Just ace the important ones, and you'll be fine. Don’t burn yourself out. You'll regret it in the long run.” She nodded in agreement.

“You're probably right.” She relented. “Plus, I'll probably fail Chemistry anyway. My lab partner is this blind girl who cusses like a sailor and doesn't seem to care too much about a passing grade.”

“That's Toph Beifong!” Sokka exclaimed excitedly. “She almost got expelled for dosing the Dean's coffee with liquid laxatives! She's like my fucking spirit animal!”

“She's petty.” Katara replied.

“She's hilarious.” Sokka countered. She rolled her eyes at him indignantly.

“Well unfortunately guys,” she stood, stretching and yawning as she went. “I have to get to class."

“Me too.” Said Sokka, “Nothing like Statistics in the morning to get your blood flowing.” The two gathered their things and began to walk toward the building.

“Good luck today, Aang!” Katara said before they left.

“Yeah, you're gonna do great!” Sokka added following his sister inside. Aang smiled. His new friends were really nice. He stood, Appa standing with him, ready to follow without question.

“Bye guys!” he called out as he and Appa began their walk into the city.

\--- 

Ba Sing Se was gigantic, a picturesque city of stone carved into a large mountain that housed over half a million people. It was easily the largest and most technologically advanced city in the world, and Aang couldn't help but feel overwhelmed when he'd arrived. He'd snuck in with some refugees and, once inside, had no idea where to start. He'd wandered around for a couple days, sleeping in parks, taking food from the garbage. It was the life he had grown accustomed to, but the city was rather different than the small towns and villages he'd passed through before. 

For starters, nobody seemed to want to talk to him. Normally, he could converse with townspeople and trade chores for a hot meal, or work for some coin to buy new shoes, but in Ba Sing Se, he was all but invisible. People noticed Appa of course (who could miss a Tibetan Mastiff wandering the streets with a dirty street urchin) but ignored them both when the boy spoke. He was beginning to think coming here was a mistake until found his way onto the University quad and met Sokka and Katara.

They didn't seem to be from around here, their skin far darker than Earth Kingdom natives. He hadn't asked, but he pegged them for Islanders given the hospitality they had showed him. Katara was living on campus, but Sokka had opened his home to him, and Aang would be forever grateful for that. He decided he needed to acquire some money, to pay Sokka back for taking him in, and that's how he found himself at the Jasmine Dragon almost a week later speaking with Iroh.

Iroh was a portly old gentleman with a kind face and an even kinder demeanor. Aang had deemed him a kindred spirit from the moment they met, Iroh noticing Appa and asking where the boy had found such an animal around here. Aang explained that he wasn't from the city and told Iroh about how he'd saved him as a puppy from falling from a cliff. Iroh invited the boy and his dog inside for a cup of tea, and Aang had excitedly obliged. They talked for a bit before Iroh informed him of a position open at his shop should Aang need a job for the duration of his stay. Aang asked if Appa could come. Iroh laughed.

“Of course he can!” he exclaimed jovially. “I'll see you on Friday! Be here at ten!”

Now it was Friday, and Aang felt a bit nervous as he walked up the front steps to the tea shop. He'd never had a job and this was going to be very new to him. If he got it, that is. He opened the door, Appa in tow, and saw Iroh behind the counter who looked up and gave a bright smile.

“Aang!” He greeted heartily, “Please come in!” Aang walked inside, closing the door behind him. The shop was lovely. The smell of incense and Jasmine permeated the air inside of the teahouse that was tastefully decorated with indoor plants and tiny fountains. A lone bonsai tree grew proudly by the counter, its blossoms in full bloom, and Aang noted the soft sounds of the sitar coming from the stereo system. It was all very zen. 

“Hey, Iroh!” he said still looking around the shop, “The place looks great!” he'd seen it once, but it still impressed him nonetheless.

“Thank you,” Iroh said, the smile never leaving his face, “It is an extension of myself, this shop. Everything I've put in, I've gotten back tenfold.” Aang met the older man's eyes and smiled excitedly.

“So what would I be doing?” Aang asked, “I've never had a job before!” Iroh chuckled at that, his belly shaking as he did. He shook his head as he began pouring tea into two small, intricately designed, stone cups.

“We can talk responsibilities later.” Iroh said, an amused tone to his words. “For now, I want to get to know you.” He sat a cup in front of Aang who took a generous sip, humming his elation as it passed his lips.

“Mmm, this Oolong is fresh.” Aang said, the flavor dancing on his tongue and creating a cozy feeling in his stomach “The chamomile really makes it burst. It's delicious!” Iroh smiled wider.

“A keen tongue, I am impressed!” he remarked, enjoying the effect the tea was having on his guest. “It is a house blend, one that I've made myself. The secret is to steep it slowly and with immense care. If it gets too hot, the flavor will become diluted and the tea will be ruined.” He carefully raised the cup to his lips and took a sip, a smile gracing his features once more once he'd set it down. “Great tea comes with great patience.” 

“It's fantastic!” Aang exclaimed again, making a mental note to remember the rules of Great Tea. Appa lay behind him, already asleep, the lazy oaf.

“So tell me Aang, how did you make your way to Ba Sing Se?”

\---

The story was long, and Aang felt sad every time he told it, but Iroh seemed like a wise man, and Aang felt a strange sense of comfort when in his presence, so the words spilled forth before he even had time to think. 

He started from the beginning, how he was orphaned before he had taken his first breath, his mother dying during birth and a father never being named. He spoke about his time with the monks and how his mentor, Gyatso, was like a father to him. He recounted the times he'd get into trouble for being too rambunctious or mischievous and how the monks felt like family even though he knew he hadn't been born there. He told Iroh about the time he'd gotten the ascension tattoos that adorned his arms, back, and scalp and how it hadn't hurt a bit because Gyatso was so experienced. He even retold the story of Appa, Iroh listening intently as he shared his life with the older man.

The story got darker when Aang told Iroh about how he ran away. A storm had befallen the mountain, and the monks were gathered in the prayer hall. Aang had followed them there because he couldn't sleep. Upon his arrival, he'd noticed them gathered around another monk, laying on the floor. It only took him a second to recognize his mentor. Gyatso had passed away in his sleep.

The monks had a funny way of grieving, Aang explained, as they were quick to cast away the pain of losing one of their own in favor of spiritual enlightenment. That's the way Aang saw it anyway. The monks tried to explain that death was just the next step in the cycle of life, but it was all too informal for the young Aang, and feeling betrayed by his family, he said a final goodbye to his mentor and father figure, and with Appa in tow, left the monastery.

He had spent the better part of the last five years skipping from town to town, helping people in return for help, learning what he could of the world and how it worked. Most people he came across were willing to lend a helping hand because of his young age, but now he was seventeen, and young men could fend for themselves. He told Iroh about Sokka and Katara and how hospitable they had been, unlike the other people in the city. Aang could see that Iroh had the same energy. He was just…a good guy.

Iroh replied in kind to Aang's story. Revealing how he had come to live in the city. An estranged family, a son lost to a senseless war. He told him how he lived above the teashop with his nephew, whose father was a ruthless man. 

“He is a flame. Everything he touches turns to ash.” Iroh had said with a furrowed brow. It was the least nice thing Aang had heard the man say thus far, and he surmised that Iroh's brother was nothing like the man before him. “My nephew however, is a very polite young man. Nothing like his father.”

“Is he nice?” Aang asked, sipping his fifth cup of tea.

“He's a little rough around the edges,” Iroh mused, his trademark smile back on his lips. “But he has a heart of gold. Tell me,” he asked, beginning another pot of tea. “Have you ever played Pai Sho?” Aang perked up a bit, he loved games.

“No I haven't, is it fun?” Iroh’s eyes sparkled as he lowered a bad into the boiling water.

“I like to think so.” He replied, “And you're going to have to learn if you'll be working for me.” Aang jumped up, startling Appa as the chair flew back.

“So I got the job!?”

\--- 

Meanwhile, during a particular boring calculus lecture, a young girl without her sight hears a student walk in unannounced. The professor stops his monotony just long enough to question the young man before said student starts walking. Towards her. The room erupts in a cacophony of whispers, not nearly as quiet as they think they are, but the girl doesn't care enough to listen. Instead she focuses on the soft, calculated footsteps that make their way closer until they finally come to a halt in front of her. A raspy voice echoes above.

“Excuse me,” he says, sounding a little annoyed. She keeps her eyes forward. “Can I sit here?” the young girl seems to affirm that he is indeed speaking to her and moves her cane.

“Sorry, I didn't see you.” She states blandly. He scoffs in reply.

“You didn't see the new guy with the scar covering half his face?” he asked, sounding more annoyed by the second. That must have been what the whispering was about. She smirked defiantly.

“I'm blind dumbass.” She deadpanned. “Hence the cane?” she waved it lightly toward him.

“Oh…” he chokingly replied. Sitting down gingerly and placing his bag to his left. “Sorry.” She inwardly chuckled at the awkward boy. People were fun to fuck with.

“It's fine.” She said never taking her eyes off the front of the classroom. Not that it would look any different if she did. She could feel the anxiety coming off of him in waves. It gave her purpose. A few seconds went by before she took pity on him. “I'm Toph.” She said, breaking the awkward silence and extending a hand towards him. “Toph Beifong.”

“Oh…uh…” he stammered, surprised at her forwardness. “I'm Zuko.” He replied taking her outstretched hand and giving it a shake. “Zhànshì.” He added in addendum. She had offered her last name after all. “Nice to meet you.” He finished. A smile broke out across the young girl's face.

“The pleasure's all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm doing these people right. Please tell me if there's something I can improve on, and thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
